Perfect World
by recchinon
Summary: Dunia Sakura yang sempurna ternyata tidak sesempurna yang ia pikirkan, ia baru menyadarinya saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. AU
1. Chapter 1

_________________________________**Disclaimer: APPLIED  
><strong>_________________________________

_________________________________**Chapter 1**_________________________________

____________________________________________________Sejak kecil aku selalu termasuk sebagai anak pintar. Orang tuaku selalu membanggakanku di depan para kerabat kami. Semua orang selalu memujiku sebagai anak yang sangat beruntung, terlahir dengan paras yang cantik dan otak yang cerdas dari pasangan kaya yang baik hati. Sejak lahir aku selalu dilimpahi kasih sayang dan pujian, selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Bisa dibilang, aku terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Di sekolah, aku pun selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku populer di kalangan para murid dan disukai para guru. Aku selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal apa pun. Karena aku pintar dan berwajah cantik, maka semua orang pun selalu berusaha untuk dapat dekat denganku.

Hidupku terasa sempurna dan aku merasa terbiasa dimanjakan dengan perhatian dan pujian dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku cukup naif, tapi dulu, aku tidak sadar bahwa tidak mungkin seseorang bisa hidup dalam kesempurnaan selamanya.

Baik atau buruk, setiap orang memiliki titik balik dalam hidupnya. Aku mengalami titik balik itu saat aku berusia dua belas tahun. Saat itu aku baru lulus dari sekolah dasar dan melanjutkan ke sebuah sekolah menengah yang cukup terkenal di kotaku. Kedua orang tuaku tentu saja sangat bangga saat aku bisa diterima dengan nilai terbaik kedua di sekolah itu. Sedangkan aku merasa sangat kecewa karena gagal menjadi yang terbaik.

Selisih tiga poin dengan siswa baru dengan nilai tertinggi membuatku gagal menjadi yang terbaik dan aku merasa sangat kesal.

Aku berjanji dalam hati bahwa aku tidak akan lagi kalah dalam hal apapun. Aku telah berhasil menjadi yang terbaik selama enam tahun di sekolah dasar, kali ini, aku pun akan menjadi yang terbaik.

Aku belajar lebih giat sejak masuk sekolah menengah. Aku membaca banyak buku dan mencoba untuk bersikap menyenangkan saat berhadapan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak hanya ingin menjadi lebih pintar tapi aku juga ingin disukai teman-teman dan guru baruku.

Aku belajar dan berlatih tapi orang tuaku mengatakan bahwa aku lebih dewasa dibanding anak-anak lain yang seumurku. Mereka menyarankan agar aku bisa lebih santai dan lebih bersikap selayaknya remaja. Aku pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan bersikap dewasa. Aku terbiasa seperti ini dan akan tetap seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan, ada penghapus?"

Aku tengah membaca buku saat salah seorang teman sekelasku menghampiriku dengan senyum di wajahnya. Saat ini kami harus belajar mandiri karena guru kami sedang berhalangan hadir. Seharusnya kami mengerjakan sketsa wajah teman yang duduk di sebelah kami tapi aku malah asyik membaca buku pelajaran sejarah.

Aku mengeluarkan penghapusku dan menyerahkannya pada teman sekelasku itu yang tampaknya tengah memperhatikan buku sketsaku yang masih kosong tanpa ada coretan apapun.

"Eh? Belum mengerjakan apa pun?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebelum kemudian menuding ke arah meja kosong di sebelahku dengan daguku, "Yang duduk di sebelahku tidak ada..."

Ia mengikuti arah pandanganku dan tampak mengerti, "Ah, Uchiha-kun masih belum masuk ya..."

Aku menaikan kedua alisku, "Apa kamu kenal, Ino-chan?"

Ia tertawa, "Tidak juga, kalau soal itu, bukannya Uzumaki yang paling tahu?"

Aku mengangguk.

Ino berbalik dan meninggalkanku untuk kembali ke bangkunya yang ada beberapa meja dibelakang meja Uchiha dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku pun kembali sendirian. Untuk beberapa saat aku memandangi bangku kosong di sebelahku.

Alih-alih melanjutkan membaca aku malah meletakan bukuku di atas meja dan berpaling ke luar jendela di sebelahku. Dari balik jendela aku bisa melihat lapangan yang sering digunakan murid-murid berolahraga atau melakukan kegiatan klub mereka. Dibandingkan dengan bangunan sekolahku saat masih di sekolah dasar, sekolahku yang sekarang lebih besar dan falsilitasnya lebih lengkap. Awalnya terasa canggung tapi sekarang setelah dua bulan menjadi siswa sekolah menengah aku mulai terbiasa.

Lagi-lagi aku melirik ke arah kursi kosong di sebelahku. Sudah dua bulan sejak hari pertama kami bersekolah dan murid bernama Uchiha yang seharusnya duduk di sebelahku itu masih belum pernah masuk sama sekali, entah apa yang salah dengannya. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa penampilannya tapi ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Uchiha adalah murid bermasalah yang sering bertingkah. Ada juga gosip yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia setahun lebih tua dari kami namun harus tinggal kelas karena bermasalah.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit bersyukur karena ia tidak pernah masuk sekolah, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan murid bermasalah sepertinya. Akan sangat bagus kalau ia tidak masuk sekolah sampai saat kami harus bertukar tempat duduk nanti.

"Haruno-san!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan senyum lebar berdiri di sebelah mejaku. Tangannya menjulurkan penghapus yang tadi kupinjamkan pada Ino. Kalau tidak salah ia adalah Uzumaki yang duduk di sebelah Ino. Mungkin Ino memintanya mengembalikan penghapus ini padaku.

"Terima kasih untuk penghapusnya!"

Aku menerima penghapus itu dan mengangguk, "Ya, sama-sama..."

Tatapan mata biru Uzumaki jatuh pada buku sketsaku yang masih kosong. Sama seperti Ino, ia pun melontarkan komentar tentang itu.

"Ah, kamu tidak menggambar apapun!"

Aku mengangguk, "Orang yang seharusnya kugambar tidak ada."

Tiba-tiba saja Uzumaki tertawa.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku mendengar tawanya. Uzumaki cukup terkenal di angkatan kami, bahkan di antara kakak kelas. Ia selalu ceria dan juga ramah pada siapa pun. Dari apa yang kudengar, Uzumaki berasal dari keluarga miskin. Ia berhasil masuk di sekolah ini karena beasiswa yang ia dapat karena kemampuannya bermain sepak bola. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai orang-orang seperti Uzumaki. Menurutku, orang-orang miskin yang sok ceria sepertinya menyebalkan.

"Kamu beruntung, Haruno-san!"

"Hah?"

Ia tersenyum lebar, "Kalau Sasuke ada, kamu akan kerepotan menggambar rambutnya yang seperti ekor ayam itu."

Aku sedikit bingung, "Ekor ayam?"

Uzumaki hanya nyengir dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Nanti kamu akan lihat..."

Saat Uzumaki ke bangkunya aku sedikit membayangkan orang seperti apa Uchiha. Aku sempat mendengar bahwa Uchiha dan Uzumaki berteman dekat. Mungkin ia juga seperti Uzumaki? Miskin dan berisik?

Rambutnya seperti ekor ayam?

Aku menatap Uzumaki yang tampak sedang bicara dengan Ino di bangku mereka. Ino tampak kesal dengan hasil sketsa Uzumaki.

Aku hampir tertawa.

"Rambutmu sendiri cukup aneh, Uzumaki-kun..." gumamku sebelum kembali memalingkan wajah dan mengamati pemandangan di balik jendela.

_________________________________**Author's note:**_________________________________

_________________________________sorry sebelumnya kalau karakter2nya out of character. _________________________________

_________________________________Ini pertama kali saya menulis SasuSaku :) Saya author NaruSaku sebelum ini... Fanfic ini saya tulis karena Request dari salah seorang teman saya._________________________________

_________________________________Fans SasuSaku mungkin masih nggak familiar dengan saya, sebelumnya saya jelaskan bahwa saya belum pernah membaca atau menonton Naruto, sebenarnya saya bukan fans Naruto, saya cuma bias Sakura (siapapun pasangannya). Jadi saya cuma menulis fanfic dengan tokoh utama Sakura.  
><em>________________________________

_________________________________**Ps.** saya ngga membaca fanfic berbahasa Indonesia (nggak terbiasa)._________________________________

_________________________________ jadi buat yang minta fanficnya direview, saya mohon maaf m(_ _)m  
><em>________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

_________________________________**Disclaimer: APPLIED  
><strong>_________________________________

_________________________________**Chapter 2  
><strong>_________________________________

______________________Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha adalah di minggu pertama bulan Juni, kurang dua bulan dari ujian akhir semester. Selama ini ia selalu saja membolos sehingga telah ketinggalan banyak materi pelajaran. Dalam hati aku sedikit kasihan padanya karena tentu saja dengan daftar hadirnya yang berantakan untuk ujian akhir nanti nilainya akan menyedihkan. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sedikit senang karena dengan demikian sainganku akan berkurang seorang.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku nyaris tertawa. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Uzumaki mengatakan bahwa rambutnya seperti ekor ayam. Meski pun demikian, ternyata Uchiha tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Wajahnya memang sedikit menyeramkan, dengan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan mata yang seolah memusuhi semua orang, tapi harus kuakui ia tidak terlihat seperti berandalan.

Kulitnya putih seperti tidak pernah tersentuh sinar matahari, kontras dengan rambutnya yang gelap. Dari tempatku duduk di sebelahnya, samar-samar tercium aroma campuran pinus dan sabun yang segar. Sesekali saat jam pelajaran berlangsung aku akan melihat ke arahnya dan sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya tampak serius menyimak pelajaran. Berandalan seperti dia seharusnya bukan tipe yang suka belajar kan?

Jam makan siang, Uchiha tidak pernah pergi ke kantin sekolah. Ia juga tidak pernah menghabiskan jam istirahat makan siang di kelas. Biasanya begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi ia akan langsung menghilang bersama sahabatnya, Uzumaki. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang begitu berbeda seperti Uzumaki dan Uchiha bisa bersahabat sedekat itu. Mungkin karena mereka sesama orang miskin? Mungkin mereka makan di suatu tempat berdua? Mungkin mereka merasa malu karena mereka membawa bekal dari rumah dan bekal mereka sangat sederhana?

"Kamu benci Uchiha-kun?"

Aku menatap Ino dan Tenten yang duduk di depanku saat jam makan siang. Kami menarik dan menggabungkan dua meja sekaligus agar bisa menyantap bekal kami bersama-sama. Yang baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan padaku itu adalah Ino.

"Benci? Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menyuapkan sepotong sosis ke dalam mulutku.

Untuk sesaat Ino dan Tenten saling bertatapan.

"Ada rumor yang beredar," kata Tenten sambil menusukan sedotan ke karton jusnya, "caramu menatap Uchiha-kun agak... Mm, tahu kan? Seram?"

Tenten terdengar agak takut-takut tapi aku cuma memicingkan mataku. Aku tidak menyangka akan sampai beredar kabar seperti itu tentangku. Aku sendiri tidak membenci Uchiha, tidak sejauh itu. Uchiha dan aku hidup di dunia yang berbeda aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk membenci orang sepertinya.

"Kenapa aku harus membencinya?"

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, sejak awal aku sudah tahu rumor itu aneh! Mana mungkin bisa membenci Uchiha-kun! Kamu juga merasa kalau Uchiha-kun itu sangat keren kan?"

Aku nyaris menyemburkan jus makanan yang tengah kukunyah. Buru-buru aku menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutku sambil melotot tidak percaya ke arah Ino.

"Keren? Siapa?"

"Uchiha-kun," kata Ino sambil nyengir, "sebenarnya disamping gosip yang beredar tentang dirinya, dia termasuk tipeku."

Tenten mengangguk, "Anak-anak perempuan dari kelas lain juga cukup banyak yang diam-diam membicarakan Uchiha-kun."

Aku menatap kedua temanku itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ternyata standar mereka dalam menilai anak laki-laki itu tidaklah sama dengan standarku. Aku tahu Uchiha memang berwajah lumayan tapi dia miskin, berandalan dan terancam tidak naik kelas. Yang benar saja...

Jam pelajaran seusai makan siang adalah olahraga. Kami sekelas berkumpul di lapangan untuk lari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola. Suhu siang hari di bulan Juni cukup panas dan aku benci pelajaran olahraga. Olahraga dalam ruangan seperti basket tidak masalah untukku, tapi lari maraton?

Saat kami berkumpul aku tersadar bahwa aku tidak menemukan Uchiha dimana pun. Bahkan sampai pelajaran berakhir pun aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Aku pun sadar kalau lagi-lagi Uchiha membolos pelajaran olahraga.

Sejak ia mulai masuk sekolah, Uchiha selalu membolos pelajaran olahraga. Para guru, anehnya, tidak sekali pun menegurnya. Aku mengerti kalau mungkin para guru merasa takut pada Uchiha, tapi yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa para orang dewasa membiarkan seorang anak berusia empat belas tahun bertindak sesuka hatinya seperti itu?

Uchiha sudah pernah tinggal kelas sekali, kalau terus-terusan begini, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan tinggal kelas lagi kali ini kan?

Aku selesai berganti pakaian lebih dulu dibanding teman-temanku dan kembali ke kelas lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Anak-anak laki-laki masih bermain bola di lapangan menghabiskan jam olahraga sementara anak-anak perempuan memilih untuk segera berganti pakaian dan berlindung dari panas matahari di luar sana.

Saat aku kembali ke kelas aku melihat Uchiha duduk di bangkuku, sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya sementara tatapan matanya menatap ke luar jendela di sebelah tempat dudukku.

"Itu bangkuku."

Uchiha menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam. Untuk sesaat aku merasa kalau wajahku memanas saat mata kami bertemu tapi lalu ia berdiri tanpa berkata apa-apa dan berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Aku mengikutinya lewat sudut mataku. Uchiha duduk di bangkunya dan lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja dengan tengannya sebagai bantalan. Wajahnya tersenyembunyi di balik lengannya.

Aku menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungku di kursiku.

Karena merasa penasaran aku menoleh ke arah jendela di sebelahku untuk mencari tahu apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Aku berjengit bingung saat melihat lapangan sepak bola tampak jelas dari jendelaku. Tampak para murid laki-laki di kelasku sedang asyik bermain bola. Dari kejauhan aku melihat rambut pirang Uzumaki yang tampak mencolok. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri tampak asyik bermain bola bersama yang lainnya, kalau ia memang begitu ingin bergabung bersama mereka kenapa ia harus bolos pelajaran olah raga?

Ada banyak hal yang tidak kupahami tentang Uchiha dan aku sedikit merasa penasaran karenanya. Pertama, meskipun aku duduk di sebelahnya, aku hampir tidak pernah mendengar suaranya. Uchiha tidak pernah berbicara dengan anak-anak perempuan. Meskipun ia jarang masuk sekolah dan selalu bolos pelajaran olahraga, juga dengan adanya rumor yang beredar tentangnya, Uchiha dapat berteman dengan baik dengan anak-anak laki-laki lainnya. Meskipun ia tidak sering bergabung dengan anak-anak laki-laki dari kelasku selain Uzumaki, sesekali aku melihatnya bersama Uzumaki berbicara entah tentang apa dengan beberapa anak laki-laki lainnya.

Meskipun mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama, entah mengapa aku merasa Uchiha terlihat berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ia terlihat lebih tenang dibanding mereka. Aura yang menyelimutinya juga berbeda. Mungkin itu karena ia lebih dewasa dari kami? Tapi kami hanya terpaut satu tahun dengannya, seharusnya tidak terlalu berbeda. Semakin aku memperhatikannya, semakin aku tidak yakin kalau rumor bahwa ia bergabung dengan kelompok berandalan di luar sekolah itu benar. Uchiha memang sedikit mengerikan dengan cara ia menatap orang lain, tapi ada yang berbeda. Ia tidak terlihat seperti berandalan.

"Aku tidak suka dia."

"Dia siapa?"

Hari Minggu biasanya kuhabiskan bersama teman-temanku. Entah sejak kapan, tahu-tahu saja aku, Ino dan Tenten telah menjadi teman dekat. Kali ini, keduanya datang ke rumahku untuk mengerjakan PR dan menonton DVD yang baru kubeli minggu lalu.

"Sasuke Uchiha, tentu saja," gumamku sambil memeriksa PR Ino. Meskipun tidak bodoh, Ino sering kesulitan mengerjakan PR Matematika, "entah mengapa setiap kali lihat dia aku jadi kesal."

Tenten yang masih berkutat dengan PR Matematikanya berhenti sejenak dan menatapku, "Memangnya apa yang sudah Uchiha-kun lakukan?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku jujur, "Aku hanya kesal melihat orang-orang seperti dia."

Ino tertawa, "Oh ya? Aku sih suka melihat Uchiha-kun. Dia kan keren!"

Aku meletakan buku PR Ino yang telah selesai kuperiksa, dahiku berkerut, "Dia tidak sekeren itu. Apa kalian lihat sepatunya sudah dekil sekali! Jam tangan yang dia pakai juga sudah butut." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Ok, bukan soal kaya atau miskin, tapi dia juga terlalu sering bolos! Saat yang lain kepanasan mengikuti pelajaran olah raga dia dengan enaknya menonton dari ruang kelas!"

Tenten tertawa.

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Tenten dengan tatapan menantang.

Tenten menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Sakura-chan sepertinya sangat peduli pada Uchiha-kun ya?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, "Yang benar saja!"

Tenten dan Ino hanya bertukar pandang penuh arti.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada lalu mendengus.

"Aku benci Uchiha. Titik."

Saat mengatakan itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa perbedaan benci dan suka itu sangat tipis. Tapi saat itu aku masih belum menyadari apapun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

Buat yang kaget kenapa saya tiba-tiba nulis SasuSaku. Jawabannya sebenarnya simpel. Pertama, saya fans Sakura, siapapun pasangannya saya nggak peduli. Saya suka Sakura dengan siapa saja. (Tapi untuk sasuke dan naruto, saya mau mereka cuma dengan sakura #aaah) Alasan kedua, karena kalau plot ini digunakan untuk NaruSaku maka Naruto akan jadi super OOC. Saya nggak mau memaksakan plot.

Buat yang sudah review, makasih :D

Chapter 1 mencapai 200 hits dalam waktu sehari (dan hanya 5 review mwahaha), terima kasih!

Chapter ketiga baru akan saya update setelah chapter dua mencapai 300 hits.


End file.
